Sailor Moon Silver - Return of Wicked Lady
by TheChiaGod
Summary: A story of love and heartbreak.


  
The Return of Wicked Lady  
By Razorblader  
Rating (R for swearing, mild sexuality, and a little nudity.)  
  
Matt was walking along when he noticed a cat laying on the sidewalk by his feet. Feeling sorry for the poor thing, he picked it up and took it home. When he got home he noticed the cat was very hurt or ill because it wouldn't eat, meow, or try to get up. He jumped in his car and drove to the city vet. Being seventeen meant he'd had a car for a year now.  
The vet called him in and said that cat was dying and there wasn't anything they could do for it. The vet advised to put it down, but Matt wouldn't think of it. He took the cat back home and tried to think of a way to help this cat. He noticed the cat had a strange mark on its head above it's eyes shaped like a crescent moon.   
That night, Matt had a strange dream about female warriors who protected a king and his queen. There were four of them. They all wore sailor uniforms, one in red, one in blue, one in green, and finally one of yellow. He saw a cat similar to the one he found earlier. He also saw a fifth warrior, a small child who had pink hair. He saw them fight battle after battle, again and again triumphing over evil. But then he saw the five warriors get killed by an unseen foe. Suddenly a sixth warrior appeared. She had long blonde ponytails that reached past her knees. The warrior pulled out a crystal and turned into someone who looked like the queen Matt saw before. The queen-look alike spent all the energy of the crystal annihilating the unseen enemy, but destroying herself in the process.   
Matt woke up in a cold sweat thinking, "What a horrible dream", and hugged the nearest thing to him, the cat he found. He started to get a weird feeling inside. He looked at the cat which began to glow! The cat stopped glowing then opened its eyes. Matt looked at it astonished. He suddenly felt tired and fell asleep until morning.  
In the morning, Matt woke up refreshed. He had mostly forgotten about the events that took place last night. He got up, took a shower, brushed his teeth, and got dressed. It was Summer, so there was no school. Matt was feeling great until he noticed the cat laying on his bed. Last night flashed throught his mind. He shrugged it off thinking it was another dream. Just to make sure he went up to it and petted it.   
To his surprise the cat yawned, stretched, then stood up. Then to his surprise again (Matt gets surprised a lot) the cat said, "Good Morning Matt."  
Matt just about fell over. "Y...you talked!"  
"Of course I did. My name is Luna, and you're the one I've been searching for."  
"You've been sear...searching for m...me?"  
"Yes and it seems I found you. I would've found you earlier, but I got lost. I was cold and hungry, so I fainted. That's when you found me."  
"I saw you in my dream along with six warrior girls."  
"Those 'warrior girls' are exactly why I needed to find you."  
"In my dream I saw a king and queen, then I saw some of the warriors get killed by something. Next I saw one left and she had a crystal. She then used it to destroy the enemy but she died too."  
"Yes that really happened to those poor girls. But I was searching for you because I need you to help me bring them back."  
"You want me to bring them to life?"  
"I'll explain on the way."  
"Where are we going."  
"To where the girls were killed."  
Luna guided Matt over to where the final battle took place. She explained to him the story of Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts from the Silver Millenium to the present. She told him about how Rini was Sailor Moon's daughter who was Tuxedo Mask's wife.  
"Wow what a story."  
"Yes let's hurry along now."  
They came to an abandoned theater. They went inside and in a secret room there lay the bodies of six girls.   
"Okay we found them. Now what?"  
"All you have to do is put your hand on each of their heads and concentrate."  
"Okay here goes." He placed his hand on who Luna said was Sailor Mercury and concentrated on bringing her to this life. An unknown power from within flowed through his hands like a river, filling Salior Mercury with life. Sailor Mercury glowed for a moment then started to breathe. She sat up groggily seeing Luna and Matt.   
"Luna, is that really you? And who are you?"  
"Don't worry Mercury, all questions will be answered once everyone is back."  
Matt repeated this procedure on Sailor Jupiter, then Sailor Venus, then Sailor Mars, then Sailor Moon. All of the scouts woke up groggy and asked question after question. It took a bunch of purrings from Luna before they would settle down.  
Finally Matt came to Sailor Chibi Moon. Matt placed his hand on her forehead and immediatly felt warm inside. But instead of just glowing and then waking up, Sailor Chibi Moon glowed then transformed. She became older, her chest became more developed, her pink hair grew long like Sailor Moon's and she became taller. Matt watched Chibi Moon change from a young girl of twelve, to a young woman around his own age.   
"She is the most beautiful thing I've even seen," Matt said under his breath a little too loudly.  
"What did you say mister?," Sailor Moon asked.  
"I...uh...nothing", Matt stuttered.   
"Okay, everyone awake?," Luna said getting their attention.  
A chourus of yes's went around the room.  
Just then Sailor Moon noticed Sailor Chibi Moon had changed.  
"Rini!!, what happened to you!?," she said astonished as her daughter was about the same age as her.  
"I don't know", she replied looking at her older body. Her voice sounded weird to her. When she saw her now developed chest she smiled. Matt saw her smile, and knowing why she did, smiled back.  
"I don't know what happened to Chibi Moon either, but everyone detransform," Luna said.  
Matt thought he might have an idea of what happened. When he had seen her before, even though she was only a small child, he'd had thought she was beautiful. Then when he had brought her to life, in his heart he made a wish for her to be his age. The wish somehow came true by the same magic that had brought Chibi Moon to life.  
Sailor Mars became Raye, Sailor Mercury became Amy, Sailor Venus became Mina, Sailor Jupiter became Lita, Sailor Chibi Moon became Rini, and Sailor Moon became Serena. Matt noticed that even without her short skirt, Rini (Luna had told him the scouts' identities) attracted him like a magnet. She saw him staring at her then they both blushed and turned away. Luckily no one noticed them.   
"It's been five days since you girls have been awake," Luna told them.  
"Luna why did you wait so long?," Mina asked.  
"I had to find Sailor Silver to help and it's been a long but rewarding search now that I found him," said the cat.  
"Sailor Silver?", Mina asked.  
"A guy scount?," Lita said with hearts in her eyes.  
Just then everyone remembered Matt. Everyone in the room looked at him. Matt listened to what was going on and put the pieces together.  
"Whoa...uh...geez...I...uh," was all he could find to say.  
"There he goes again," Serena complained.  
"Stop whining Serena," Raye piped in. "Hey what's your name?," this to Matt.   
"Matt," he said, trying to get a grip on reality. What he had heard meant he was this Sailor Silver person. He didn't want to believe it, but already knew that somehow it was true. Not to mention he had just brought the scouts to life again.  
"Where's Darien?," Mina said.   
"He is out there looking for Matt like I was," Luna replied. "He survived the fight and spent every minute looking for him to bring you all back. The next step is to go to his house and see if he's home."  
"Rini, you're awfully silent. Are you okay?" Lita finally spoke.  
Trying not to look at Matt, she said, "I'm fine. Let's go to Darien's."  
Luna said, "Okay, we're off." Saying that, the cat got up and went outside. Everyone followed the cat on the way to Darien's. Raye was telling Serena what a ditz she was, Lita was talking to Mina about cooking, Amy was talking school to Luna, but Rini and Matt walked in silence.   
Matt walked ahead of everyone because if he looked at Rini one more time, he thought he would blush and everyone would see. Matt thought how great it would be to kiss her, pressing his lips against hers...  
A, "Hi", shook him out of his thoughts. Matt looked up and saw Rini there. His mouth got dry and his hands started to sweat. "Hi," he finally got out.  
Rini giggled then said,"I think you know why I got older dont'cha?"  
"Yes," Matt answered.  
"How?"  
"You see I...uh...I," Matt saw Rini's innocent face knowing he could never lie to her. "I wished you were older," he finished hurridly.  
"You did? Why?"  
"I'm...sorry. You were so...," here goes he thought, "so incredibly beautiful. So in my heart, I wished you were my age."  
Rini stared at the ground, at Matt then at the ground again. She smiled. "I like it."  
Matt stopped. "You do?"  
"Yep. Let's get some doughnuts, I'm hungry," Rini said. She then started running. Matt ran after her. The others didn't pay attention to Matt and Rini's conversation, but they noticed Matt chasing after Rini.   
"Rini! Aren't you a little old to play tag!," yelled Serena.  
Rini stopped, turned around and glared at her future mother. "Shut up meatball head or I'll belt ya one! And I'm big enough to do it!" And with saying that the "big" girl, took off again.  
Serena stopped in awe. "I hate it when people call me MEATBALL HEAD!! Her body may have changed, but her attitude hasn't."  
"Like mother, like daughter", chimed Raye.  
"Oh, can it Raye!"  
Rini stopped by a doughnut store window. Matt caught up to her. Rini looked through the window at all the doughnuts. Matt, who was behind her, was about to hold Rini's hand when she ran in the store. Matt waited outside while Rini grabbed a dozen doughnuts knowing the others would be pissed if they didn't get some (especially Serena).  
Rini came out with a box. They sat down at an outside table. Matt grabbed a doughnut and started eating. Rini took hold of one herself and was about to eat like Serena, but she wanted Matt to like her. So she ate properly. Matt asked the biggest question on his mind. "Am I really Sailor Silver?"  
Rini said she didn't know, but they would find out when Luna and the scouts caught up with them. Matt stared at her the whole time. Rini pretended not to notice him. She liked how he was cute, sweet and the fact that he had brought her to life raised her opinion of him too.   
"Thanks for your help, Matt. For my life and my size," Rini giggled.  
Matt gathered his courage for what he was going to say next.   
"You really like it? I thought I didn't know exactly what I was doing at the time. But now it feels as if I knew exactly what I was doing," Matt said, "I know we've only known each other since tonight, but I love you. I used to not believe that you could fall in love at first sight, now I think that's the biggest misunderstanding in my life."   
Rini stopped chewing, swallowed and looked at him with wide eyes. She was so glad he said that! She leaned over to kiss him. He leaned over to meet her lips. They were about to kiss when Serena yelled from down the street, "There they are!!"  
Rini jumped back as did Matt. They looked at each other and knew without a word that there would be another time and place.   
Mina, Amy, Lita and Raye had been talking so they didn't see what Matt and Rini were about to do. Serena was not bright so she didn't put 2 and 2 together. The scouts walked up to the table.  
"I've been thinking," said Serena.   
"That's a change," Raye said smiling.  
Serena ignored her and continued, "You are a meatball head too Rini."  
"Meatball head?" Matt said confused. He looked at Rini, then at Serena. A huge grin broke out on his face as he figured it out. Rini giggled, but Serena had had enough.  
"Maybe I should continue to Darien's all by myself," she said.  
"Come on we're only kidding," Lita said.  
"No we're n...", Lita elbowed Raye, "I mean we're not going without you."  
No futher incidents occured until the group arrived at Darien's. Serena went to the door and rang the bell. No answer. Serena desperatly wanted to see Darien so she pounded on the door again and again to no avail. Serena couldn't take not being able to see the one she loved. She backed up about ten feet from the door. Then she took off full speed at the door. Just when she was about to collide, the door opened. Serena couldn't stop and ran into Darien. The two fell inside the house and knocked over a few things.   
"Wow are they okay?" Matt asked.  
"Serena always jumps on him anyway," Mina said.  
Everyone stood outside by the door. They peeked in and saw Darien dusting himself off and Serena was stuck under a chair.   
Darien didn't see who his "attacker" was so he was angry. "Who did that and why are you breaking down my door?," his voice boomed throughout the house. "I hope you have health insurance pal."  
He lifted the chair and saw his love down on the floor. She had a cut on her head.   
"SERENA?? He yelled, this time out of shock and love. He picked her up and carried her into the living room and laid her on his couch.   
"Hello?" Amy's voice was heard.  
Darien looked up to see the others. "You're all here!!"   
He and Serena both exhanged hugs as they let out their emotions.   
Darien walked into the hallway. "Oh, I didn't notice the rest of you there. Too much commotion since Serena the choo-choo thinks she's invincible and can break doors."  
Rini giggled in her now older voice which Darien didn't recognize. Darien looked outside and saw his daughter only a few years youger than him. He would've fallen over if it wasn't for his arm on the chair holding him steady. All the excitment of his now older daughter, Serena crashing into him, and the fact that they were alive after being dead for five days, could take a toll on anyone.  
"Rini? What is going on here?" Darien asked.  
Matt didn't think of what Darien would think about the change. He should've told Rini so they could've talked it out first. But Rini had the bases covered. "I don't really know," she answered which wasn't a lie but wasn't entirely true either. Darien motioned everyone to come in. A lot of explaining was needed.   
Darien sat down and listened to how Matt was Sailor Silver, how he brought the scouts to life, how Rini had changed (Matt or Rini wasn't about to reveal their secret yet), and why Serena had tried to break his door down. Darien took the news pretty well, considering the events earlier.   
Now it was Matt's turn for twenty questions. He asked, "How do I become Sailor Silver if you say I am him."  
"You definantly are. I was told by Sailor Pluto that the one called Sailor Silver would help me in my time of need. You found me and took me home. She also said that Sailor Silver would be able to use his mysterious powers to bring back the scouts. Which you did. To transform into Sailor Silver, just yell 'Silver Power'. Be careful, because I don't know the full extent of your power. Try it out."  
Matt stood up and yelled, "Silver Power!" As he did, power radiated from him. His hair turned from black to Silver blonde, his pupils had a Silver tint, his clothes didn't change though. Matt looked at himself.  
"Whew! I was afraid I'd have to wear a skirt!"   
Rini giggled again loudly. Everyone in the room looked at her as she blushed. Except for Sailor Silver, because if he did, he would blush also.  
"And how do I change back?"  
Luna replied, "Just let go of your power by thinking of it. You'll understand."  
"Let me check out this power really quick. I won't do anything stupid." Sailor Silver said. At a nod from Luna, he took off and ran out the door faster than Serena when she is late for school. Raye pointed this out to Serena and got a whack on the head. Everyone laughed at Serena's antics. Serena wanted to be alone with Darien so she said, "I'm going home," knowing Darien would want to go with her.   
Sure enough Darien said, "Mind if I walk you home?"  
Serena responded with a yes and they left with Luna following them. "We have been ditched," Raye said.  
"Oh wait! Darien has the luna ball right?," said Amy.  
"Yes," Rini replied. "I gave it to him right before we fought Queen Beryl."  
"Good, we need to erase all of our parent's memories that we were gone for five days. And also all of our friends' as well."  
"Can you do that Rini?"  
"Sure."  
"Okay, lets all go watch a movie at my house." Mina suggested. "Coming Rini?"  
"Nope. I'm waiting here for Darien."  
"Suit yourself."   
The four girls left Rini alone. Which was good, because she had a lot to think about. She thought about how she felt about Matt. She really liked him a lot and wanted to show him just how much. She didn't know if she loved him like he loved her, but it's a start. Not only had her body grown, her mind retained the thoughts of a young woman which she happened to like. Her feelings for Matt went right next to her love for her mother and father. It felt weird to refer to Darien and Serena in the past as her mother and father since they were different versions of the same people and they were so young.  
Rini waited at Darien's for Matt to return. Hopefully Darien wouldn't show up before Matt. Matt wouldn't leave and not come back. At least she didn't think he would. She went into the kitchen to eat something.  
Serena and Darien were still walking towards Serena's house. Luna was way ahead of them. Serena said, "I'm glad were alone now. I missed you a lot."  
Darien said, "I almost lost it when you and the scouts were killed. I didn't know what to do until Luna said Sailor Silver could help you. It was really nice of him to bring you all back." Darien paused, then he continued. "What about Rini? I almost fell over when I saw her."  
"Maybe it's better this way. Now she's not a child and she'll act a little older," Serena said.  
"Like maybe other people should," Darien teased.  
Serena hit him in the arm and looked up at him. She stood on her toes and gave him a big kiss. Darien kissed her back. Serena thought, "It's great to be back."  
Sailor Silver was having lots of fun with his new power. He went to the middle of a forest and started punching trees. He supposed he had some attacks that shot out energy like the other scouts, but currently he didn't know any. He made a mental note to ask Luna about it. After a while, he thought he should start getting back. So he took off for Darien's.  
Rini decided to take a nap since she had nothing better to do. She layed down on Darien's couch and slept. Sailor Silver arrived at Darien's and went inside hoping Darien wouldn't mind him barging in. He saw Rini sleeping on the couch. He detransformed back to Matt. Nobody else was home so he made himself at home and sat on another couch next to the one Rini was sleeping on. He just sat there and stared at her for a long time. He marveled at her for so long, his eyelids got heavy and he fell asleep.   
Rini woke up, yawned, and noticed Matt on the other couch. She wanted to talk to him, but she didn't want him to think she woke him up on purpose. So she improvised and rang the doorbell then ran inside pretending someone had ding-dong-ditched the house. Matt stirred and opened his eyes. He asked Rini who was at the door. She said nobody.   
"Matt umm, we have to talk."  
"Nobody else is here?" asked Matt.  
"Nope. You did say you love me, right?," Rini started.  
"With all my heart," Matt answered.  
"I have to be honest. I don't know if I love you, but I do like you a lot. Don't be offended. I just need more time."  
"Give it all the time you need."  
"Oh Matt! I'm so glad you understand."  
Matt wasn't dissapointed. Rini may not have opened her whole heart to him, but she did like him.   
Matt gathered up courage and asked, "Do you want to finish what we started before?"   
Rini said she would love to. Matt sat on the couch next to her. They both leaned forward and their lips met. Matt didn't want to kiss Rini hard so he kissed softly. After a few seconds they stopped and relaxed. Rini was filled with an urge to kiss him again. She didn't want to go against her instincts so she leaned way over and gave Matt a great big kiss. She lost control and slipped him some tongue. Matt was surprised, but kissed her back firmly with a little of his own tongue. After half a minute of this the pair stopped. They were both breathing hard.   
Rini's dazy smile changed into horror as she realized what she did. "I'm sorry! I...lost myself. I didn't realize I would feel such strong feelings toward you."  
Matt didn't know what to say except for, "I loved every second of it."  
Rini realized that she loved him dearly. She didn't expect to fall all the way for him so soon. She said, "I don't think I need any time."  
"Time for what?"  
"Time to realize how I feel about you. Before the first kiss was over, I realized my feelings were so strong, that it has to be love. I...I love you Matt."  
Matt couldn't say anything. He felt so happy. The two hugged each other closely for a long while. Not saying anything only thinking of each other. This is how Darien found them when he returned.   
Darien opened the door and saw Rini and Matt hugging on the couch. Darien didn't know why, but he felt angry. He yelled at them. "WHAT IS GOING ON??!!" Rini and Matt looked at Darien with shock on their faces, then backed away from each other.   
Matt tried to explain it was nothing, but he couldn't speak.   
Rini didn't do much better. "Darien we...I...we just..."  
"Just what!" Darien demanded. "How dare you take advantage of my daughter," Darien yelled at Matt.   
"Don't yell at him! I kissed him first!," Rini said defending Matt.  
"You two were KISSING??!!   
Rini thought she figured out why Darien was so mad. She stood up and said, "Just because I love him, doesn't mean I don't love you as my Dad!"  
"You love him?!   
"I coudn't love him more," she crossed her arms over her chest.  
Darien opened his mouth to say something back, but instantly deflated. "I'm sorry. You aren't a young girl anymore. I just...lost it. Today has been a crazy day."  
Rini felt sorry for Darien, so did Matt. Darien saw their pity and smiled. "All you did was kiss, right?"  
"Nothing more," Rini answered. "Remember how you hated it when Serena's dad did the same thing you did?"  
Darien laughed. "You know you're smart. You know how to get me."  
"Well you're my Dad. I have to know that stuff. So can Matt and I be together?"  
"Knock yourselves out. I trust you both as young men and women to make the right decisions. I'm going to bed, I've had quite a day."  
"Thanks Darien," Matt said.  
"Thank so much," Rini stated.  
"Yeah yeah. See you lovebirds later."  
"Where did Serena go?" Rini asked.  
"She went back home", Darien answered.  
"What did you and Serena do on your walk?"  
"Ahem, don't push your luck." Darien went into his room and closed the door.   
Matt and Rini smiled at each other. They sat back down and held hands while Rini put her head on Matt's shoulder. They didn't mean to fall asleep again, but they did. They didn't wake up until morning.   
In the morning Serena woke up and didn't know where Rini was. Serena called Darien. When Darien answered the phone he was laughing.   
"What is so funny?" Serena wanted to know.  
"You have to see for yourself. And make sure you knock, don't ring the bell."  
"I'll call the girls and we'll be right over."  
Serena called Raye, Amy, Lita and Mina and told them to meet at Darien's. The girls arrived at the same time, even Serena. They walked to the door and Serena knocked. Darien opened the door and greeted them all.  
"Come on in. You all have to see this."  
The group walked into the living room where Matt and Rini were. They were still asleep holding hands. Rini's head was still on Matt's shoulder. They all gasped when they saw them. Serena overreacted as usual.   
"You think it's funny?" she glared at Darien.   
"Don't blow a gasket Serena, I had a talk with them last night. I would've called earlier, but it was too late."  
"Is this allright?" Raye said.  
"Why not? Rini is a young woman now. She has to start looking for her own best intrests. And she seems to have found one."  
"Indeed," Amy said.  
"Let's not wake them up," Lita said.  
"Too late," Mina pointed at Rini and Matt.  
Matt stretched and saw all the faces in the room looking at him. He shook Rini gently. Rini said, "What is it love?" she saw a bunch of people staring at her. "Umm, hi," she said embarrassed.   
"I think it's cute," Mina said. That just embarrased the two even more.   
"Maybe we should all leave," Lita suggested.  
"Okay let's go get something to eat!" suggested Mina.  
"Yay! Food!" Serena rocketed out the door.  
Everyone said goodbye to Matt and Rini then they all piled in Darien's car and left.   
"Well now everyone knows," Matt said.  
"The whole world will find out with Serena's big mouth," Rini said.  
Matt was about to give Rini another kiss when a knock sounded at the door. Matt sighed while Rini giggled. Matt opened the door. "Hello. Who..." was all he could get out for as soon as he opened the door a blast hit him and pushed him backwards.  
"Matt!," Rini said when she saw him. She looked at who was at the door. She realized with horror that she knew the cloaked figure. It was Wiseman! The evil phantom who had tried to destroy the earth using the black moon family. He also had seduced Rini into thinking she wasn't loved by anyone. Rini became cold and uncaring and was changed into Wicked Lady through the power of the dark crystal.  
"Small lady. I've come for you," Wiseman saw how old Rini was. "My you've grown I see."   
Matt saw that the figure who had nailed him knew who Rini was. Rini also knew who the figure was. Not good, he thought. The figure was advancing toward Rini! He ducked into another room and yelled "Silver Power!" Matt's hair and eyes turned bright Silver like before.  
Sailor Silver jumped over the figure between him and Rini. "You will not touch her," he growled.   
Rini would've transformed into Chibi Moon, but since she had changed, she wasn't sure if it would work. Not only that, she also froze from the memories of what Wiseman did to her. Sailor Silver was on his own. Sailor Silver kicked at his opponent, who moved to the side. He puched out with his right and hit the figure. He obviously was caught off guard. "I didn't expect to meet any opposition. I don't know who you are, but you'll pay," the figure said laughing and teleported away.   
"Who was...that?," Sailor Silver asked breathing hard.   
"Wiseman. Someone the scouts fought against years ago. He...he...turned me against them."  
"Against the scouts?" Sailor Silver was confused.  
"Yes. I was on his side. I tried to k...kill them. I...I..." tears welled up in her eyes from the painful memories. Rini put her head on Sailor Silver's chest as she cried. "It was my fault! It was my fault!", she kept repeating. Sailor Silver tried his best to comfort her.  
After she stopped, Sailor Silver said "What was your fault?"  
"Did L...Luna tell you about the S...S...Silver Cr...Crystal?" she said shakily.  
"Yes."  
"Well I...I touched it and made it...made it...dissapear. That's when the Dark Moon Kindom attacked. Since it was gone we had no defense against them. Also my mother was looking for me outside when they attacked us. She was hit and couldn't move. And it was my fault."  
He was beginning to understand how she felt. "That was years ago. You have to let that go."  
"I know. But seeing Wiseman just...just..." she didn't finish.  
"Don't worry. I'll protect you."  
Rini looked at him and trusted him. The two put their arms around each other and kissed.   
Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, and Sailor Jupiter rushed into the house.   
"Looks like we missed the party," Jupiter said. Noticing a scorchmark on the wall and a few items had fallen.   
The girls saw Sailor Silver and Rini kissing. "Ahem," Mars threw at them. The two finshed their business leaving Sailor Silver a little dizzy. Mars hit him on the head, "Earth to Sailor Silver."  
Silver tapped Mars on the head, "Mars to Sailor Mars."   
Everyone laughed except for Sailor Mars. "Mr. Comedian," she said.  
Rini asked, "Where are Darien and Serena?"  
"Those two? They went to Serena's," Venus said.  
Venus noticed Rini was the only one who didn't transform. "Rini, why aren't you Chibi Moon?"  
"Umm...I didn't know if it would work. And I also froze," she explained looking at her feet.  
"You never did anything like that before," Jupiter pointed out.  
"I know, but our attacker was Wiseman and...,"  
Sailor Silver interupted her not wanted her to have to say it. "She remembered her last encounter with the Wiseman."  
Rini was glad she didn't have to explain. The scouts understood, but Mars said, "Next time, be ready for him."  
Rini said she would and everyone was satisfied with that. Sailor Silver said, "Let's go to Serena's and talk to Luna about Rini's change." He also wanted to know if Luna knew of some of his powers. She had said she didn't know his full power, but maybe she knew something.  
They all detransformed and started for Serena's house. Rini was still feeling bad about freezing when she saw Wiseman. Matt took notice of this and told her, "Don't worry, there was no way you could've known." She felt better and smiled at him. She loved how he could make her feel so much better about herself.   
Serena and Darien were about to make love. Serena took off her pants revealing her pink panties with bunnies on them. She laid down on top of Darien on the couch. The two kissed again and again. Darien took off his shirt and was working on his pants when a knock sounded at the door.   
"OH SHIT! Serena jumped off Darien. She grabbed her pants and furiously began to get in them. She hopped around trying to put both legs in at once so she fell. "Ouch!" Darien zipped his pants, put on his shirt and was done. Serena was still trying to put her clothes on. The knock was heard again. "Shit shit shit." She finally succeeded in dressing herself. She opened the door all flustered.  
"Serena what happened?" they all said at once noticing she looked red in the face and her hair was a mess.  
Serena couldn't find anything to say, but Darien saved her. "She fell down the stairs." She had fallen, but not down the stairs.   
"I'm okay," she pressed. "What's up?"  
"Wiseman attacked Matt and I at Darien's," Rini explained.  
"Wiseman...fuck," Serena swore.   
"Serena! Rini shouldn't hear that. She's only..." Raye started but looked at Rini. "Oops," she blushed. Rini shrugged.   
Serena gestured for everyone to come in. They all managed to make their way to Serena's room. After much shuffling and adjusting everyone managed to find a seat.   
"Anyone know what Wiseman may be planning?", Mina asked.  
"He said he was after me," Rini said.  
"I'm not letting him hurt her," Matt vowed in an angry voice.  
"What do we do now?" Lita said.  
"Get food! I'm hungry!", Serena suggested.  
The group spent the rest of the day walking, eating and talking, but didn't come up with any ideas.  
After a while, Raye said, "It's getting late. I have to go,"   
"I've got to go too," Lita said.  
"Me too," Amy said.  
"Me three," this from Mina.  
"Ditto," and finally Darien.  
Serena was sad to see Darien and the others go, but she said goodbye to them. Matt decided to stay the night since he wanted to talk to Luna. Rini was glad he was staying.   
"I have to ask Luna about my powers," he said to Rini and Serena.  
He left the room to find the cat.   
"You really like him a lot, huh?," Serena said.  
Rini replied with, "I love him," she said and sighed happily. She started to twirl. "I love him, I love him," she sang. Serena followed Rini's example and twirled around saying, "I love Darien, he loves me." Serena in her ungracefullness, tripped over a chair and fell. Serena fell into Rini and they both toppled to the ground. "Sereeeenaaa," Rini whined.   
"Oops, sorry Rini."  
"Just get up will ya?"  
Serena got off of Rini so she could get up. The two girls laughed at Serena's clumsiness.  
Matt found Luna sleeping in a corner downstairs. He heard a thump from upstairs and heard Rini say Serena's name. He smiled and shook his head. Then he shook Luna gently to wake her up. Luna stretched and yawned.  
"Matt? What is it? Is something wrong?"  
"An attack was directed towards Rini at Darien's house. Rini said he was someone she remembered named Wiseman."  
Luna gasped. She remembered what had happened to Rini in fighting Wiseman last time.  
"Rini explained what happened to her to me."  
Luna nodded. This was serious, she thought.   
"Luna, I have a couple things to ask you. First, I need to know if you know any attacks that I have. I'll need them to help Rini."  
Luna shook her head. "I'm sorry Matt. I don't know any of your attacks. All I know is as you gain more battle experience, you may learn them."  
"Shit. Secondly, can Rini still transform since she is older."  
"Oh I forgot about that." Luna did a forward flip and a pink stick with a crystal at the top appeared. Luna handed it to Matt. "Give this to Rini. She is now old enough to have this new transformation. She will transform into Pink Sailor Moon. She has to say Pink Moon Power."  
"Okay. So I have to fight in battles, then I will learn my attacks?"  
"Yes."  
Matt stood up. "I'll do my best to defend Rini and the other scouts. Pink Sugar!," he yelled upstairs to Rini, "I need to talk to you."  
Rini heard Matt calling her. She sighed a happy sigh, "I love it when he calls me that!" She skipped downstairs. Serena just stood there thinking, "Pink Sugar?"   
Rini went up to Matt and hugged him. "What is it?"  
"Luna wanted me to give this to you." He handed her the transformation pen. "She said it's a new transformation for your older self. Luna said yell Pink Moon Power."  
"Oh thanks. I'll try it now."  
She held the pen in the air and yelled, "Pink Moon Power!" She was enveloped with pink ribbons that wrapped around her. Her new uniform was similar to her old one with a few differences. Her skirt, high boots, and bow were pink. Pink crystals appeared on the meatballs on her head. A pair of moon earrings appeared. Matt was transfixed as he watched the one he loved.   
"Wow," was all he could say.  
Rini finished transforming into Sailor Pink Moon. "I'm stronger, I can feel it."   
"You'll need it to help fight Wiseman."  
"WHO IS HERE!"  
"What? Wiseman?!", Sailor Pink Moon and Matt said.   
"Dimitri!", Wiseman called a youma then dissapeared.  
Dimitri, a female looking monster with huge claws, appeared.  
"Silver Power!" Matt yelled and changed into Sailor Silver.   
"You're catching on!", Sailor Pink Moon said. "And on behalf of the Moon, I'll punish you!"  
"Moon cosmic power!", and suddenly Sailor Moon was there. "I'll triumph over evil, and that means you!"  
"Sailor Moon! Glad you could help!", Sailor Silver said.  
Dimitri struck at Sailor Moon first, using a ray beam. Sailor Moon dodged it a few times, but was hit. She was knocked back, but still able to fight. She proved this by throwing her tiara. "Moon Tiara Magic!" Dimitri shot the tiara back towards Sailor Moon, who caught it and put it on her head. Sailor Pink Moon attacked with, "Pink Sugar Heart Attack!", which used to be her strongest attack. She didn't know if it was anymore now since she was Sailor Pink Moon.  
Dimitri was hit by the attack and fell. She got up slowly and jumped at Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon was thrown back into a wall and knocked out.   
"Sailor Moon!", cried Sailor Pink Moon. She ran to help Sailor Moon, but was hit in the back with a ray beam. "Ouch!", she said and fell down.   
"Sailor Pink Moon!", Sailor Silver cried.   
"I'm okay", she said to him, getting up.  
"Now it's my turn." He ran up to Dimitri and tried to punch her. The female monster ducked and uppercutted Sailor Silver. Sailor Silver met the ground with a loud thud. He got up slowly. He ran at Dimitri again and tripped her. She fell down and got the wind knocked out of her. Sailor Silver picked her up and threw her against a wall.   
Dimitri got up and glared at Sailor Silver who saw something blur past him. The object hit Dimitri in the face leaving the monster dripping blood. The object was Sailor Pink Moon's moon rod. Dimitri bent over and grabbed the moon rod and threw it at Sailor Pink Moon.   
She had no time to dodge and was hit in the forehead. She staggered a few steps, then fell beside Sailor Moon.  
Anger grew in Sailor Silver. How dare she hit his love! Something took over his body. His mind wasn't in control of his actions as he put his hands out and yelled, "Silver Smash Attack!"  
A ball of energy formed in his hands. It felt like putting a nine-volt battery to his tongue only on his hands. The energy shot out at Dimitri. Dimitri was overwhelmed by his sudden attack and was decemated.  
As soon as he noticed the monster destroyed, he ran over to Sailor Moon and Sailor Pink Moon. He picked them both up and put Sailor Moon on her bed and Sailor Pink Moon on the couch. He detransformed into Matt. Sailor Moon woke up soon after and detransformed to Serena.   
Matt sat next to Pink Moon all the rest of that day. Every hour or so he would make sure she was still breathing and would kiss Pink Moon on her forehead. Luna said she was especially tired because she wasn't used to being Sailor Pink Moon. Serena was also there to help. She didn't feel like calling the others because Pink Moon needed peace and quiet. With them here that would never happen.  
"How did you defeat that monster by yourself," Serena asked Matt.   
"Something came over me. It was like I wasn't controlling what I was doing. I yelled Silver Smash Attack and a ball of energy hit her. I couldn't believe it."  
"When I was first Sailor Moon, that's sorta how I felt. Now that you know that attack, you will be able to use it when you want."  
"I hate the Wiseman for what he's done."  
"Huh? Matt? Serena?", Pink Moon sat up holding her head. She felt a bump there. She changed back into Rini.   
"Rini! I'm so glad you're awake. Are you okay?," Matt hugged her.   
"I'm fine except for a headache. I've been through worse."  
Serena wisely left the room.   
"All I did was dream about you," Rini said.  
"All I did was think about you," Matt said.   
"How did you defeat that thing?," Rini said moving her face towards Matt.  
"Let's not talk about that," Matt said. They put their arms around each other and kissed long and passionately.   
Serena was still watching from the stairs. The scene made her so happy she wanted to cry. She climbed into bed and dreamed her own dreams.   
The next morning Serena went downstairs in her pink bunny panties and bunny shirt forgetting about Matt staying over. She didn't really care about Rini, but she sure wouldn't want Matt to see her. Unfortunantly he did.   
"Hey Serena. Nice panties."   
Rini and Matt laughed. Serena got very embarrased and started to back up, but she fell. That made the two laugh harder. Serena jumped up and ran upstairs. In a few minutes she came back down dressed and looking like she had a lot of composure. She went next to Matt about to tell him something when Matt said, "Don't sweat it. I won't tell anyone about your bunny panties. Not even Darien."   
"Darien already..." she stopped herself. She didn't want to reveal that he had seen her in them.   
"Already what?", Rini asked.  
"I already told him", saying that was betting than the alternative.   
"Darien is a lucky guy", Rini said.  
"Not as lucky as me," Matt grinned then kissed Rini. She kissed him back.   
"I don't know about you two, but I'm hungry," Serena's stomach growled.   
"Okay bottomless pit, let's eat," Rini teased. Matt laughed at Rini's wit.  
"I am not a bottomless pit!," countered Serena.   
Serena made waffles for everyone, with less than satisfactory results. Matt tasted them first. At first his expression was neutral. Rini watched him curious of his reaction. Serena watched him hoping her waffles would pass the test. But of course she didn't know how to cook and Matt made a sour face as he tried to swallow the bite. Rini laughed at the face Matt made and also at Serena for being a lousy cook.   
Serena stuck her tongue out at Rini. "Let's see you do better." And being Rini, she couldn't resist a challenge. Rini quickly made some waffles and let Matt try them. Even if he didn't like them, he would pretend he did for Rini. He took a bite and both girls watched him closely. He looked at them staring at him.   
"Wow! These are great Rini!", Matt exclaimed and took another bite.  
"No way!" Serena protested. "I see through you're little game! You are pretending to like them!"  
Matt took a piece of waffle and shoved it in Serena's mouth. "Hey!," she said, but then started chewing. Matt was right! These were great! Serena made a decision whether to admit Rini being a good cook, or making Matt look bad. She wasn't that mean, so she said, "Rini, how can you be my daughter!" She started wolfing down waffles. All three laughed and finished their breakfast.   
After breakafast, Matt decided to have fun. "Its time to kiss the cook", Matt said excitedly.  
"Maybe Pink Sugar doesn't want to be kissed," Rini said playfully. She ran behind a couch across Matt. Matt kept trying to get her, but he couldn't do so around the couch. Serena watched them play their little game.   
The phone rang and Serena answered it. "Hello?"  
"Serena? It's Raye. Fire-reading in twenty minutes."  
"O.K. We'll be there. Bye."   
Serena hung up and saw Matt grab Rini and kiss her. In spite of Rini's words earlier, she was glad he caught her. "Hey, we've got to go to Raye's for a fire-reading," Serena told them.  
"Aww you're no fun," Rini complained and gave Serena a sad puppy face.  
"Sorry, Rini, that only works on guys. Let's go."  
Serena, Matt and Rini left for Raye's temple. The air was crisp and clear with a very bright sun just to the East. It was goint to be a great day Serena thought to herself. She loved Summer! No school! She'd rather spend her morning going to Darien's, then going to Raye's. But it was better than school, so she couldn't compain.   
Matt was thinking about how lucky he was. He and Rini loved each other so much. When he thought about it, he got lightheaded. He looked ahead and saw someone running straight at them. A person ran out of a store and yelled, "THIEF! Someone stop him!"  
Matt waited until the theif was close to him, then he tripped him. Before the theif could hit the ground, Matt grabbed him in midair. The theif immediatly emptied out what he stole and Matt set him down. As soon as he did, the theif pulled out a small knife. He tried to stab Matt, but he expertly dodged the knife. With a roundhouse kick he knocked the knife out of the theif's hands. Then he palm-struck him in the chest. The thief fell back and took off.  
"Matt I didn't know you knew karate!," Rini said.  
"Cool", Serena just stood there.  
"Picked up a some moves a few years ago. I didn't live in a forgiving part of town. So I learned how to defend myself."  
The trio continued on to where Raye would tell them what they needed to know. Serena didn't originally buy into Raye's talent of fire-reading, but as time went on, she found that Raye had been right too many times for it to be fake.  
Raye's temple began to loom into view. It was on top of a small hill overlooking the houses. It was bigger than most houses which was understandable. Raye and her grandfather didn't only live there, they held ceremonies and had other rooms so people could pray. Serena understood that Raye and her grandfather didn't have a very good relationship. Raye always thought her grandfather was always trying to figure out everything going on in her life. He thought Raye was spoiled too much and had to get her way all the time.  
Raye was outside leaning on one of the columns waiting for them. Serena was extra hyper and started to run up the steps. But you know Serena, and she fell. Raye would have helped her up, but wanted to maintain her tough apperance in front of Matt and Rini. Instead she said, "What a meatball head."   
"Thanks for helping me Raye," she said sarcastically. She knew she would have if they were alone.   
"Well don't be such a klutz!" Raye countered.  
"Well it's not like you've never fallen down!" Serena said in her defense.  
"Not 1 billion times like you have."  
The two kept arguing. Matt and Rini both sighed and walked in the temple leaving Raye and Serena arguing outside. The inside looked bigger than it did outside. Matt had never been inside the temple before and marveled at the art. Rini found herself remembering when she had first been inside the temple. It was when she was sent to the future and followed Serena, Raye Amy, Lita, and Mina there to get the silver crystal. She had put sleeping potion in their tea and made everyone sleep except for Serena. Serena didn't drink any of the potion.   
The pair walked into a big room with a fire in the middle. It was a little cold, so they sat down in front of the fire to warm up. Matt put his arm around Rini and held her close. Rini sighed happily.   
After a few minutes, someone said, "Hey you two."   
Rini and Matt jumped and turned around.  
They saw Amy, Lita and Mina watching them.  
"Mina!", Lita said, "Why'd you have to say something."  
"Oops."  
"You three have been watching us?" Matt asked.   
"Well uh...yeah", Mina said, and all three looked down at their shoes.  
"Good." Matt said. "I want everyone to know how much I love my Pink Sugar."  
"And I want everyone to know how much I love you", Rini said. They both were lost in each other and already forgot about the three girls spying on them. They kissed with Amy, Lita, and Mina still watching.   
"This is better than a movie", Mina said.  
"Pink Sugar?" Lita said confused.  
"Let's get started," Raye walked in obviously still pissed about the argument.  
Serena ran in and skidded to a stop. "Everyone here?"  
"Except for Darien. He has lots of homework to do. He said he'll be done soon though."  
Raye knelt down in front of the fire. "O fire. Tell us what we need to know about Wiseman."  
The flames drew up and a picture of the Wiseman appeared. Wiseman looked straight at everyone through the fire. Suddenly a blast came from the fire and hit the girls and Matt. They all fell over and the fire died.   
Matt ran over to Rini and helped her up. "Are you okay?"  
"I'm okay."  
After everyone dusted themselves off, Raye said "That's never happened before."  
"What happened?" Serena asked.  
"Wiseman knew we were watching him. He sent an attack back at us. He's gotten a lot stronger since last time."  
"So have we," Rini pointed out. "I'm stronger and we have Matt."  
Matt laughed, "Don't give me too much credit, Pink Sugar. After all, I'm just learning."  
"Well you certainly learned something when you fought Wiseman's monster."  
Just then, Luna walked into the temple. "Hey everyone. I overheard Serena on the phone talking about the fire-reading. I wanted to see what would turn up."  
"We were attacked is what turned up," Lita said.  
"I commanded the fire to show us what we needed to know and he saw us spying on him. He attacked us through the fire."  
"Sounds like he may be tougher the second time around. This time he will be more prepared," Luna said, always pointing things out.  
"We will just have to become stronger then," Mina said.  
"Luna do I have more powerful attacks?" Rini asked.  
"Yes. You have Pink Moon Flare and you and Sailor Silver can attack together with Pink Silver Eclipse. Watch out it's very powerful. I would have told Matt earlier, but I forgot about double attacks."  
"Yay! My other attacks didn't do diddly squat," Rini said relieved.  
Serena said to Raye, "Amy hasn't said anything since she got here. What's eating her?"  
"Good question," Raye replied. "Lets' find out."  
Serena and Raye came up to Amy. Raye said, "Amy, we know something is bothering you. What is it?"  
Amy got red in the face. "You guys can really tell, huh?"  
"Uh huh," Serena said.  
"I can't talk about it here. Maybe I'll tell you later." Amy couldn't say anything if front of everybody. What was bothering her was Rini wasn't the only one to take a liking towards Matt. She had also fallen in love with him. When she first saw him, she had wanted to be with him. But he didn't like her, he liked Rini. For some strange reason, she couldn't stop thinking about him. She wanted to steal him from her. She would do anything to make Matt like her. She began to make a plan on how to do it.   
"Amy? Hello? Are you coming?" Rini said to her.   
"Huh?"  
"Weren't you listening? We're all going out somewhere. Are you going?"  
"No maybe another time." Amy couldn't believe what she was about to do. But then she remembered that Matt should be hers. Hers! Not that pink-haired brat's!   
"Suit yourself."   
Everyone left the temple. After a few minutes, Amy left for her house.  
Amy went inside and up to her room. She took a paper and pen and started to write. She wrote a few short notes and laughed to herself. "Ha ha! A few love notes that Rini will think Matt wrote to someone named Crystal. Then Rini will leave him and he'll be mine!"  
She ran downstairs and out the door. "Now for the tricky part. I have to plant the notes in Rini's room. But how do I get in? I know! I'll tell Mrs. Tsukino I left something at Serena's! She'll let me in, I go to Rini's room, I plant the notes, I get Matt!" She felt a little evil which scared her, but at the same time excited her.  
Later, she came to the Tsukino residence. She walked up to the door and rang the bell. She was shaking all over. She forced herself to stop shaking as the door opened.   
"Hello Amy. I'm sorry Serena isn't home."  
"Oh, I just need to get my physics book. I left it here. May I go up and get it?"  
"I guess so."  
"Thanks. I won't be long."  
Amy walked upstairs, but instead of going into Serena's room, she went into Rini's. She took the notes out of her pocket. She made to set them on Rini's bed. For a moment she thought about what she was doing. For a single moment she almost put the notes back into her pocket. But she didn't. She set the notes on the bed and ran out before she could reconsider her actions. Before she got down the staris she thought of a flaw in her plan. If Mrs. Tsukino saw that Amy didn't bring down a book, what would she do? Luckily as she made her way downstairs and outside, she wasn't seen. She walked back to her house whistling.  
Serena, Rini, Lita, Mina, Darien and Raye were coming home from the movies.  
"That movie was so cute! What did you think Darien?," Serena asked.  
"Sure. Cute," the obvious dissapointment of the movie was written all over his face.  
"I think that Kim should of picked to be with Ryan instead of Danny," Raye said.  
"I think the movie was great," Mina exclaimed.  
"You think every movie is great, Mina", Rini said, which was true. Mina loved to watch movies.  
Everyone laughed as Darien pulled into his driveway. "Everybody out! I would drive you all home, but I'll be late."   
"Yes sir!" Serena said laughing.  
Everyone except Darien stepped out of the car. Darien had to go to work. "Thanks for the ride Darien!" everyone thanked him.  
"Anytime," and he drove off to work.   
The girls decided they all needed to be getting home. They started towards Raye's first. Then Lita's and finally Mina's. After that, only Serena and Rini were left. As they walked home, Serena said, "Rini, did you notice something about Amy."  
"Well she was awfully quiet."  
"That's what I'm talking about. Raye and I told her we knew she had a problem. Amy said that she did but didn't want to say anything about it. Do you have any idea what's bothering her?"  
"Nope."  
"Me neither," Serena sighed. "Maybe later we can go to her house and talk about it. It's not good for her to keep it inside."  
The two girls were soon inside watching Sammy play a Sailor V video game.   
"Dodge! No! Jump here! Attack!," Sammy yelled at the game.  
"Your not going to win by yelling at it," Serena said.  
"Quiet Serena. I'm on the last boss."  
Sammy played for a few miniutes before the screen flashed "GAME OVER."  
"NOOOOO!" Sammy wailed.  
"I'm tired of watching Sammy lose," Rini said and went upstairs.   
Rini saw some envelopes on her bed. "To Crystal" was written on the front. Crystal? She quickly opened one of them up. It read, "You're the only one for me. My heart beats for you every hour of every day. I love you with every inch of my heart. Love Matt.  
Love Matt! What! Matt wrote these! Rini sank to her knees. It wasn't fair! How could he do that? She reread the note over and over again.   
Rini put her face in her hands and cried. She felt so hurt, that words would not explain it. Just yesterday she'd been the happiest she had ever been in her life. Now was just the opposite. She had figured that she and Matt would be the best together. Now he had left her alone. Never again would she and Matt go places. Never again would they cuddle. Never again would they kiss. Never, never, NEVER!   
Rini grew into a fit of rage. She pounded her bed again and again. Pretending to hit Matt every time. She went on until she tired herself out. Then she slid down the wall and continued to cry.  
Serena heard some noises upstairs. She ran up the stairs to check it out. It was coming from Rini's room. She opened the door to find Rini crying in the corner. Rini looked up at Serena. Serena gasped when she saw Rini's red puffy eyes, and tear-streaked face. Serena tried to say something to calm her down, but couldn't find anything to say. So she sat down next to Rini. Rini, with tremendous control, calmed down enough to talk.   
"M...M...Mat...", Rini sniffed.  
"Matt?", Serena finished.  
Rini nodded. "M...Matt he...he," she pointed to the notes and started crying again. Serena couldn't understand so she picked up the open note. Serena noticed the tear drops on the note. She read it and when she was done her mouth fell open. "It didn't make sense," she thought, Matt loved Rini, she could tell. They acted like her and Darien. She looked at Rini crying and she saw herself when Darien broke up with her a long time ago. Darien had just told her they shouldn't see each other anymore. She had run off in a phone booth and cried.  
Rini didn't want Serena to see her like this so she pointed to the door. Serena was about to object, but Rini looked up with a face that meant showed there was no way to persuade her.   
Serena left the room. She decided to go to Matt's and find out what's going on. If he was cheating on Rini, she would kick his ass. She walked out the door with pity for Rini and disgust for Matt.  
Rini couldn't stop crying. Her whole life felt like glass that got shattered by a baseball. The pieces left so small to put together. She hated Crystal. She hated Matt. She hated her life. She hated everyone. Most of all she hated herself for trusting Matt and being gullible.   
Far away where evil was the driving desire for life, Wiseman contemplated the situation he saw. He saw the girl Rini read the note. He saw her start crying. He saw her thoughts and emotions. Ha ha! What a great idea to make Amy break Rini and Matt apart! He had blasted Amy with evil energy during the fire reading. He had realized that Amy had a small crush on Matt. Now he made Amy's crush so strong that she will stop at nothing to have him. For the first time in a long while, he smiled. It was an evil smile, but yet a smile.   
Rini paced the room having calmed down a little. Her mind was rocked with questions. Why did Matt do what he did? What does Crystal have that she didn't? Why? Why? Why? Suddenly something knocked her off her feet. A figure was in the room with her. A figure that she had seen before. A figure that would not seem to leave her alone.   
"Wiseman," Rini said quietly.   
"Yes it is me, and I've come for you," he said in a deep raspy voice.  
Rini took out her transformation pen and said, "Pink Moon Power!" Nothing happened!  
"Haha. You can't transform because I have a piece of the dark crystal. Yes it still exists. I kept a small piece away from the rest in case the crystal was destroyed. Since not all of the dark crystal was destroyed, I still live! And I still require your help."  
"Why me?", Rini said.  
"Because only you can take the power of the dark crystal."  
Rini tried to run out of the room, but was held in place by an invisible force. "You're not going anywhere, Wicked Lady! Yes. I feel it in you. You have been hurt deeply by Matt. He left you alone. He doesn't love you. He NEVER loved you!" Wiseman blasted Rini with the power of the dark crystal. "And Serena! She doesn't love you either! If she did, she would be here right now in your time of need."   
Rini screamed from the power of the dark crystal. It made her hate everything more than she already did. Her breaking up and the dark crystal was too much for her. She began to change. A moon appeared on her forehead but instead it turned down. Her clothes changed into a long black dress with black high heels. A long pink ribbon seemed to float around her. She was no longer Rini, she was Wicked Lady!  
"I welcome you back! The rebirth of WICKED LADY!" Wiseman howled. "No time for catching up! We have work to do!" After he and Wicked Lady teleported away, Wicked Lady's evil laugh echoed through Serena's house.  
Serena came to Matt's. She pounded on the door with her fist. "This door isn't all I'll pound," Serena thought. Matt opened the door. Serena took a deep breath and started her rampage. "YOU! Backstabbing! Low life! Son of a bitch!" she yelled and with each word she took a step closer to him.   
"Serena," Matt said afraid,"What's going on? What did I do?"  
"What did you do! You know exactly what you did! How you broke Rini's heart!" She punched at him. Matt grabbed her wrists in defense. Serena tried to get free. She kicked him in the shin. He grimiced but held on.   
"I don't know why you are attacking me and I don't want to hurt you, but I'm going to hold you until you calm down."  
Serena kept trying to hit him, but tired herself out. She fell back onto the couch sobbing only saying, "Why Matt? Why?"  
"Why what? Why do you hate me?"  
"How can you ask that question? Don't you know why I'm pissed? Or are you too block-headed to figure out why?"  
"I don't know what you're talking about. What's this about Rini?"  
She stared at him like he was from another world. Was he pretending to not know what she was talking about?   
"Look Matt. I know what you did to Rini. I saw the notes and she did too."  
"What notes?"  
"Don't deny it."  
"Deny what?"  
"Just tell me why!" Serena started to yell.  
"Why what!" Matt was getting mad from not knowing what was going on.  
"Why you cheated on Rini!"  
Matt's face was grave, "I would NEVER cheat on Rini!"  
"The love notes you wrote prove you were!"  
"I didn't write love notes to anyone!"  
"Then where did they come from!"  
"I don't know! Maybe someone else wrote them!"  
"But your name was on them! The notes were written to someone named Crystal!"  
"But I don't know anyone named Crystal!"  
"Just admit it!"  
"I didn't do anything!"  
"I hope Rini hates your guts. I hope she wishes you dead!"  
Matt's stared at her in disbelief. His voice softened. "How could you say that."  
Serena saw the look on his face. She saw that what she said deeply cut him. "Good," she thought.   
"I'm going to see Rini. I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't write any notes and I don't know any Crystal." Matt ran out the door. Serena ran after him. She, Rini, and Matt all needed to talk in the same room. Matt didn't stop until he reached Rini's. Serena couldn't keep up with him and lagged behind.  
He ran inside not caring that he was sorta breaking and entering. He went upstairs to Rini's room, but she was not there. "Damn!" he said.  
Amy was on her way to Matt's to say how she felt about him when all of the sudden, she realized her huge crush on him was gone. At first it didn't make sense, but she thought back to when she started to feel strongly about Matt. Which was...right after the fire reading at Raye's! Oh no! She realized that her small crush was manipulated into a huge one when Wiseman shot her and the scouts during the fire-reading! She remembered the fake notes she put in Rini's room. She took off for Rini's.  
Serena showed up. Matt turned to her. "Where is Rini?," he asked out of breath.   
"I...I don't know."  
"Here I am Matt!" came a voice from downstairs.  
"Pink Sugar!" Matt ran towards the voice. What he got to the bottom of the stairs he saw Rini. She was dressed differently and had an upside down moon symbol on her forehead.   
"Rini? What's going on here?"  
"Hello Matt," Wicked Lady said. "I am no longer Rini. I am Wicked Lady!"  
Serena came downstairs and recognized how Rini looked. "No Rini! Not again!"  
"Yes Sailor Moon. This time I will finish what I started!"  
"Moon Prism Power!"  
"Silver Power!"  
Soon Sailor Silver and Sailor Moon were standing in front of Wicked Lady. Sailor Moon called the other scouts.  
"Rini, why are you acting this way?" Sailor Silver demanded.  
"Because you left me alone. You said you loved me and filled my heart. Then when I read your note to Crystal, the love in my heart left so quickly that I couldn't think of anything but destroying you."  
Sailor Moon turned to Sailor Silver. "Look what you did to her. That's what your fooling around did. If you didn't break her heart, this wouldn't have happened."  
"I didn't do anything!" Sailor Silver didn't know what to do. Sailor Moon thought his love had turned evil, because of him? The thought of it drove him mad.   
Just then Wicked Lady shot a blast of power at Sailor Silver. "You die, first!" Sailor Silver was knocked back, but he still stood. Wicked Lady shot another much more powerful blast at him. He screamed as the blast hit him. He sank to his knees. "Now I kill you!" Wicked Lady raised a hand to finish him when Sailor Moon came from behind and grabbed Wicked Lady. Wicked Lady made the power of the dark crystal surge around her shocking Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon fell back and hit the ground.   
Wicked Lady walked over to where Sailor Silver was still on his knees. "Sailor Silver. How could you betray me?"  
"I didn't write those notes. I don't even know who Crystal is."  
"Bullshit. Are you ready to die?"  
"Go ahead. I've lost you, I've lost my friends, I've lost my self-respect, yet I did nothing. Why else is there to go on living? Kill me. I deserve it. I want it. But I still love you."  
"You don't love me," Wicked Lady said.  
"I love you so much that I won't fight you for my life. I'd rather die then hurt you. Don't you see? Anybody couldn've written those notes. I know you love me too Rini. You don't want to believe that I cheated on you. So don't believe it. Stop using your eyes to see and start using your heart. What does it tell you? If it still tells you that I deserve to die then get on with it."  
Lita, Mina and Raye arrived and transformed. As soon as they did, Wicked Lady hurled a beam of energy at them knocking them to the ground.  
Amy ran into the house and transformed into Sailor Mercury.  
"Stop Rini! I have something to tell you. I'm the one who planted the notes in your room."  
Everyone in the room gasped. "You did that!" Sailor Moon said astonished.   
"Yes," Mercury said looking at her shoes.  
"Why?" Sailor Silver asked. Wicked Lady also listened to Sailor Mercury.  
"To break you two up. I'm so sorry! I didn't realize what I was doing! Remember when Sailor Mars was fire reading and we were all hit by Wiseman? I was hit with evil energy that stayed inside me. You see, Wiseman must have figured out that I had a small crush on Matt. He made that crush multiply until I would stop at nothing to have Matt for myself. I'm sorry!"  
"So that's what you were hiding." Sailor Venus said.  
"Yes. I'm so sorry. I didn't realize what I had done until few minutes ago when the evil energy subsided."  
Wicked Lady looked at Sailor Silver. Sailor Silver stood up and walked towards her slowly and kissed her.   
She kissed him back and as she did, she changed back into normal. Sailor Silver detransformed as did everyone else.   
"Rini! I'm so glad you're back!"  
"Matt! I'm so sorry I doubted you!"  
"Matt. I...uh...own you an apology too, so, sorry," Serena said sheepishly.  
"What did you do Serena?" Lita asked.  
"I tried to kick his ass earlier."  
"You were doing a damn good job," Matt replied.  
After everyone laughed Amy said, "I'm sorry I made a mess of everything."  
"We all forgive you Amy, it wasn't your fault," Rini said.  
"Thanks."  
"Hey!" Serena said.  
Everyone looked at her.  
"I'm hungry!"  
"Same old Serena," Raye said.   
  
The End....or is it??? I already wrote the sequel to this story. I am not sure if I will post it up though.  
  
Email me at Razorblader@bolt.com and tell me what you think. 


End file.
